Lord Imaru
Lord Imaru (also simply known as Imaru) is the main antagonist of the 1999 animated film The Secret Treasure of Machu Picchu (also known as The Emperor's Treasure) by Golden Films. He was voiced by , who also played Judge Doom in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Merlock in Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Grigori Rasputin in Don Bluth's Anastasia, The Hacker in Cyberchase, Bill Crowley in I am Not a Serial Killer, Mr. Clipboard in Foodfight!, and Switchblade Sam in Dennis the Menace. Biography As the king welcomes Thomas to his village, Lord Imaru initially arrives at the village. He threatens them that he is not afraid of anyone, including the Sun God. While Thomas and Cori are hanging out, he orders his diminutive and goofy henchman named Omo to follow them and give out information about what he has seen. Omo returns and informs him about what he saw. Furiously, Imaru argues with the king that Thomas is false. Revealing one of his most despicable plans, Imaru then tells Omo to destroy Thomas. Omo disguises himself as a lady and warns Thomas that her child is sick. Thomas is reluctant and Omo pulls out his dagger to kill him, but Cori arrives and warns him that she will call her father to take care of him if he does not stay away from him and Omo flees. Later, when Thomas questions himself about if the spirit will come back, Imaru comes up behind him and corners him at the edge of the cliff and warns him to leave. He then warns Thomas to stay away from Cori, and tells her that it is her duty to serve him and stay home at work when she is his wife. When the king orders his men to bring Thomas and Cori and to welcome the emperor with pride, Imaru overhears this and believes that he betrayed him. The emperor arrives and the king calls out for Thomas to introduce himself to the emperor. The emperor asks Imaru if he is pleased to have Thomas in his village and he claims that he is. Although Thomas tries to tell the king that he is not what he seems to be, the king decides to come up with a plan to tell the emperor to free Cori. The next morning, the emperor prepares the wedding for Imaru and Cori. Thomas warns the emperor to stop the marriage, and then tells him the truth about Imaru's relationship with Cori. He threatens Thomas and Omo performs a song "Bring on the Magic". He tells Thomas to show his power in order to prove that he is the god's son. Thomas decides to give them the power of writing by giving them his journal. He thinks that his gift is worthless and charges at Thomas once again before Cori tells him to look again. Thomas decides to pull out his magnifying glass to give them the "power of his eye" by demonstrating what it can do to dry grass. The emperor then tells Imaru to accept Thomas, and he reluctantly does so and Cori is finally free. After Thomas' attempt to ask the white puma spirit what else he should do, Omo then tells him that Imaru is holding Cori hostage up on the mountain. Omo tries to flee, but the king ties his legs and tells him to save her. As Imaru continues to drag her to the cliff, Thomas arrives and warns him to let Cori go before he decides to kill them both. He pushes Cori off of the cliff, but she grabs onto a branch, so that she does not fall to her death. As a battle is ensued, Thomas jumps down the cliff to save Cori and Imaru jumps after him. Thomas pulls Cori up to safety, but Imaru arrives and threatens to give them flying lessons before Thomas pulls out Cori's pin to summon the white puma spirit to defeat the villainous lord. Eventually, Imaru is then confronted by the puma spirit and falls off of the cliff from a great height to his death. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Priests Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Extravagant Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Trickster Category:Crime Lord Category:Aristocrats Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Elitist